


just two best friends sitting on the couch, they might kiss.

by tinieparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Peter Parker, Flirt Harley Keener, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pick-Up Lines, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinieparker/pseuds/tinieparker
Summary: "Just two best friends sitting on the couch. They might kiss.""We will.""What?"ORIn which Peter flirted back and broke Harley.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 427





	just two best friends sitting on the couch, they might kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fanfic and i hope i did well.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: please note english its not my first language. so, please kindly forgive any mistakes. thank you.
> 
> otherwise, please enjoy.

Harley knew he was a huge flirt. But in his opinion, nobody could and should blame him for his action. Yes, they could blame Harley for another stupid shit he'd did, bunch of teenagers rebellion and thousand of non-sense rules he'd been disobeyed, but this one, they shouldn't. Not when Peter Parker existed so unfairly beautiful.

Harley knew Tony said something about another kid that he hoped Harley would get along with, but Tony hadn't said anything about how pretty that person was, so when Harley almost forgot to blink in their self introduction and shake hands longer than it should been, what could he say, really. Tony hadn't said anything about how bubbly this boy named Peter was, he hadn't said anything about how sun shined around that boy presence and his giggling was straight damn adorable, Harley cursed about how enduring Peter sounded when he laughing. It was common sense when Harley addicted to it.

So Harley started telling jokes, for the sake of those adorable giggle from Peter's lips. It was amazing. Harley thought it was his favorite thing.

He thought wrong.

It was two weeks later, Peter showed up in the lab pretty like he always was. Harley was having such a hard time, since the first day he met Peter, to hold his mouth for saying dozens of flirt. However, that day, when Peter decided wearing tight jeans and those damn curve showed, Harley couldn't help it and the flirt started slipped from his mouth murmuring something about Peter's ass, nobody shouldn't blame him, not even Tony who rolled his eyes.

Harley thought he'd done a bad job, leaving his good first impression flew away. In his mind, he pictured at least Peter frowned and his face decorated with irritate, or how Peter yelled about how inappropriate that action was and decided not to talk to him anymore. But none of those happened. What he got was a jackpot. He saw how Peter stared at him with big brown eyes, he looked so innocent that Harley couldn't help but stared back, Peter blinked slowly and slowly a few times before Harley watched as his cheeks flushed red, his eyes suddenly wandered around and looking at every corner in the lab, but Harley also watched how Peter tried his best to look at Harley in the eyes when he stuttered, "U-um, t-thanks?"

_Fuck. That was cute._

And that was Harley favorite things.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart."

It started from there and there was no day with no flirt. Harley enjoyed it, really. He didn't mind when people started to notice what a huge flirt he was to Peter.

"Aside from being sexy, what do you do for living?" Started from Rhodey who leaving question mark all over his face once he watched Harley (and how Tony just sighed as the way to say "I also have no idea. Leave them alone").

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" Then it was Pepper who just chuckled.

"If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?" Then Happy, yes, Harley may or may not flirted on their way to MIT and it was bonus point to see Happy's annoyed face.

"You remind me of a magnet, because you sure are attracting me over here." Then Steve who had no idea about what just happened in front of his eyes, neither do Bucky.

"Hi, how was heaven when you left it?" Then Natasha who just made a grin in her faces.

Then slowly, it was the Avengers. All of them, literally. It wasn't like Harley trying to be subtle in the first place, anyway. Harley enjoyed it very much everything of it. He always loved how Peter's cheeks grew red, sometimes his ears even redder. Harley loved how Peter's eyes started unfocus and he tried avoided everyone's eyes in the room. Harley loved how Peter bit his lips and played with his own fingers because he had no idea to respond. Harley loved how cute Peter when there were another people in the room and Peter begging them _"Please don't look at me like that"_ through his puppy eyes because he knew how people were amused from looking at his boiled tomato face, and it was Harley's fault.

Harley also lost count how many people had enough of his flirting and telling him to stop, basically because they didn't have the heart to see Peter's face flushed red once again. Harley always replied with chuckle, because seriously, if they wanted Harley to stop, he willing to watch as they tried.

"You really need to stop." Rhodey once said, when he entered the lab and saw Peter was blushing. Again. Harley simply smirked and shook his head as his way to disagree with Rhodey's suggestion.

"I've had enough of this!" Happy also once yelled from his seat, Harley simply answered with chuckle.

"I'm afraid there is something wrong with young Peter." Thor said, when Harley asked why, he replied. "Don't you see his face become red whenever you talk to him?" Harley laughed, leaving Thor confused.

And there was a time when Harley talked back. It was on one movie night where the Avengers gathered around. Peter sat in the middle of Tony and Harley, accidentally or not, Peter's side was empty. And again, like usual, Harley flirted (he said something like "Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?"). Tony - who could heard it clearly because he was the nearest - rolled his eyes.

"I swear to god, Keener, not now." He said, glared at the blond boy. "Could you, at least, leave Peter one night and let him enjoy this precious bonding time?"

Harley glared back in playful way. "Really? You blame me over this, old man? Before I came here, you've never said that your protege was this damn adorable. And what are you expected me to do? Letting me met an angel and just sitting there doing nothing? It's not like I expected to met an angel before coming to New York!"

Tony's eyes widened. The room went silent, it was not the awkward silent. It was a silent where everyone made the teasing sound and playfully grin in their face.

"Um, g-guys?" Peter whispered, looking so small between Tony and Harley. "I'm still here?" He said because the two person beside him were arguing like Peter wasn't there.

Harley looked at Peter, his eyes softened. "Oh, I know you're still there, darlin'. How could I not notice an angel beside me, honestly?"

Peter blushing, he drowned himself back to the couch, regretting talking. "O-okay. So, uh, can - if you guys don't mind, can we start watching?"

Harley nodded. "Anything for you, sweetheart. We done arguing, right, Tony? Right. See? Perfect. FRIDAY?"

The room filled with giggle, Harley noticed Peter's eyes were looking at him, the blushing hadn't faded from his cheeks. Harley gave him a gentle smile, and it was worth it because Peter giggled.

_God. He's adorable._

*

It was on one calm day before Harley spoke.

"Just two best friends sitting on the couch." Harley said loud enough for people in the room to look at him. Their eyes looking at Harley and then Peter, the only person Harley talked about because Peter was the only person sitting on the couch with him. While Peter, looked up from his chemistry book, turned his head to Harley who already looking at him with small grin in his face. There was a confused stare in Peter's face. In playfully tone, Harley continued. "They might kiss."

Harley then giggled. Ignoring some rolling eyes in the room.

Harley didn't mean it - Okay, maybe he kinda meant it. It was his way to see those rosy cheeks on Peter's face once again. It was his way to saw Peter blushing and all those little things once again. So, he saw it. He saw how rosy blush decorating Peter's cheeks cutely. _Oh, he could never bored of that face_. It was never enough. But this time, Peter didn't bring his eyes wandered around. Peter was looking at Harley through his eyelashes, staring right at Harley's blue eyes. The way he played his fingers nervously showed how he was tried his very best.

"We will."

What?

"What?"

Harley froze. He was _shocked_. No, really, he was _shocked_ shocked. Harley didn't seem to notice that he wasn't shocked alone. Maybe Peter saying it softly, but it was loud enough for people in the room to hear it. They were as shocked as Harley, mouth gaped open. But they stayed silent, watching the teens, like they were waiting for the next scenes to be showed in front of their eyes.

"I said, we will."

The thing was, Harley never imagined Peter will flirted back.

Harley knew people started to had enough of his stupid flirting but that didn't seem to be matter for him. Because Harley was ready for any look they gave him someday. He was always ready for Tony bickering and the way he rolled his eyes. He was ready to listen to any dumb suggestion Rhodey gave him that he wouldn't do - hell, Harley won't even listen to it in the first place. He was ready if someday Pepper stopped chuckled and started to gave him the talk like Rhodey did. He was ready if one day Happy decided to dropped him in the street, kicking him from expensive car. He was ready for Captain America giving him wise advice.

But what he didn't ready was if one day Peter flirted back. Or worse, made a move.

He didn't even think Peter will flirted back, let alone kissing him.

Peter _never_ flirted back. He just stood there, looking unfairly adorable when he was nervous. He was always silent, taking his rosy cheeks to show that he was so shy he couldn't even respond.

So this was how it felt. _This_ was how it felt when the person you adored flirted at you. Harley didn't even aware he froze for too long. He didn't even aware his cheeks felt so warm right now it could explode any time soon. He didn't even knew his cheeks grew red. He didn't realize how his mouth gaped open, making chocked noises because he looked like he was ready to answer Peter's words. Except, he wasn't. He didn't even aware he was zoning out.

It was so fast yet so slow. There was a brief moment where he felt his lips touching another soft surface. It was Peter's lips.

Peter kissed him. He _really_ kissed him. Like in, _literally_.

_Fuck._

Fuck - What was he gonna do? He should kiss Peter back, of course, he couldn't let the chance slipped out from his hands. No, no way, it was too late. Maybe Harley could ask Peter? Wait - what was he gonna say? _Can you kiss me once again_? Or, _may I kiss you_? _How about you kissed me once again_? He couldn't think. It felt amazing. Peter's lips felt so soft, Harley didn't think he had enough of it. God, what should he do? He should -

"You broke him." It was Natasha, Harley thought.

Harley blinked. Slowly, he came back to his sense. Peter was there, in front of his face, noses almost touching and he could felt Peter's warm breath. Those big brown eyes were staring at him, but it dropped slowly and Harley realized there was worry written all over his face. Oh no - Harley needed to say something, he scared Peter would misunderstood the situation.

"You really broke him." That was Tony, Harley sure.

His eyes snapped open, it was the moment he realized he wasn't alone with Peter in the room. Or maybe, he really shouldn't bring his eyes wandered around. Because now, he felt so small. He felt humiliated. Like their eyes and grins telling him that he was such a mess. Harley wished he could deny it. But he couldn't, not even when he tried.

"I'm sor - "

"No." Harley rushed. "No, no. Don't say sorry. It's okay. Honestly, it was more than just okay. It was amazing - Does that sound weird? I hope it's not. Really, it felt great. So - Uh, please don't be sorry. God." Harley exhaled, didn't realize he was holding his breath this whole time.

Tony laughed. He sounded _so_ amused it made Harley upset.

"Look at you, Keener. Didn't think you would be _this_ mess."

God.

"Well," Harley swallowed. "What do _you_ except me to do when an angel kiss me, like _literally_ , when you were just joking?!"

Tony rolled his eyes. But this time, Harley ignored it. Instead, he looked at Peter. This time, he was smiling so pretty.

Harley felt he calmed down a little. His heart still pounding, but fuck, he should make a move.

"May I change that?"

Peter stared confusedly.

"Just boyfriends, sitting on the couch. They might kiss.. again?"

Harley saw Peter giggled. He catched the brunette boy when he threw his whole body to Harley, a hug. And they kissed. Again.

_Holy shit_ , Harley cursed. _They kissed!_

Maybe, Harley thought, it was a good thing Peter never flirted back and stayed silent with his pink face. Because when he did, it was too deadly for Harley to handle.

"Get a room you two!"

**Author's Note:**

> im so nervous to post this because this is my first english fanfic and english isnt my first language. but i really hope i kinda did well, im sorry for lack of grammar and any other mistakes. thank you for reading it! i hope this is good enough? kinda leave your thoughts.
> 
> lets be friend on tumblr!  
> find me: tinieparker.


End file.
